corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryou Yoshizawa
(1965 - 1973) was a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School's classroom 3-5, one of the three children spirits who roam Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the three victims of the murder case that took place in it. Design Ryou is a short boy with short dark brown hair split in middle on the front. He has brown eyes. He wears a purple-periwinkle shirt under a blue sweater and short turquoise shorts, as well as a pair of uwabaki slippers with socks. As a ghost, Ryou's appearance differs in different stories. In the games, he is a blue spirit with visible stab wounds on his stomach and blood coming out of his mouth. His sweater's collar is also torn and stretched out. In Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga and Corpse Party: Another Child, his eyes are also seen as hollow or completely black. His outfit is also noticeably different in Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, where his sweater is now a simply shirt and his shorts are replaced by pants. In Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Ryou's skin is dark purplish. In the Corpse Party live action movie, Ryou's hairstyle is slightly different. He now sports a bowl hairstyle, and his clothes are different and tattered. Personality Not much is known about Ryou's personality before his death. Out of the three children spirits, he is the most aggressive and appears the most. In Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, Corpse Party: Another Child and Corpse Party: Tortured Souls he is seen taunting his victims before killing them. Much like Yuki Kanno, he uses pronouns "Big brother/Big sister" on his victims, as seen in Tortured Souls, where he addresses Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki in such a way. Ryou's main killing methods include inducing hallucinations on his victims, as seen by the hallucinations Yoshiki sees in Corpse Party (buried alive or having wires cut him in half) while making his victims strangle themselves to death. He also uses scissors and stabs his victims, much like the rest of the spirits. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 Ryou appears for the first nonwrong end way in Class 4-A, or the thin classroom sitting in the corner. Ayumi warns Yoshiki not to look at him in the eyes. If you fail to do so, you will wake up in a coffin and get buried alive. You also meet him multiple times. CHAPTER 3 Ryou reappears in Chapter 3 where if you look at him in the eye, he will force Satoshi and Yuka to fall into the pit and die. Ryou also appears in the Basement of the school, along with the other two ghost children, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki. They hover over Yoshiki but disappear once they catch sight of Yoshikazu Yanagihori. CHAPTER 4 Ryou's tongue is found by Yoshiki and Ayumi under a floorboard. It was later revealed that his death was caused by repeated stabs in the abdomen. Shortly after all children's deaths, Sachiko removed his tongue. CHAPTER 5 Ryou shortly appears in the basement of Heavenly Host, along with the other ghost children while the group attempts to appease Sachiko Shinozaki. Corpse Party: Blood Covered Ryou appearance in the manga pretty much mirrors his appearance in the games, with some differences: * Ryou doesn't meet up with Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida when the siblings are exploring the school together. * Ryou doesn't bury Yoshiki in the coffin, instead he caused the hallucination of him and Ayumi being sliced to pieces by wires. * When Ayumi and Yoshiki find all three kids belongings, the three spirits attack them, Ryou almost succeeding in cutting off Yoshiki's tongue. * He joins Yuki and Tokiko in killing Mayu Suzumoto. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Ryou can be found in the halls or classrooms in several chapters, causing a bad end if interacted with (unless you have a charm). Episode #2; 『Demise』 Ryou appears at the beginning of the chapter laughing with Tokiko while throwing Mayu into the wall, killing her (although this was all the dream). He then later appears at the end of the chapter in the Infirmary and killing Mayu. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Volume 2 He appears numerous times through out this volume. In all of his appearances, he attacks Mayu, along with other ghost kids. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #1; The Shame on The River Kwai He is holding the ribbon along with Yuki on the finish line. #2; The Phantom of Tenjin He, along with Yuki, Tokiko, Yoshikazu, and Sachiko can play a parody on "Power Rangers" if you choose the right script for the play, although the group decides on not doing this kind of play. |-|OVA = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Ryou's death is seen in the OVA. He is seen tied in the basement along with Tokiko, Yuki and Sachiko, all of them struggling (Sachiko doesn't struggle as much as the others) After that you can hear the sound of scissor being picked up and Ryou starts screaming, begging to stop, his screams not being enough to stop his killer from stabbing him multiple times. After that, his tongue is cut off and thrown on the ground. Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Episode 2: Broken Hinges Ryou first appears in the beginning, while Naho Saenoki is explaining how the school works to the viewers. He is seen stabbing an unknown kid in the eye as he screams. After that Ryou stabs him again, this time in the other eye. As Ayumi starts screaming and Yoshiki trying to calm her down, Ryou appears behind them. Ayumi warns Yoshiki not to look at him in the eye, but despite Yoshiki looking away, Ryou appears right in front of him, startling the delinquent. Ryou then asks them which one should die first, and looks at Ayumi, who is terrified. He puts a tip of the scissors on her neck, about to kill her. Yoshiki yells at him, and Ryou disappears, saying that Yoshiki will die first. Yoshiki and Ayumi find Ryou's tongue pouch inside of a wall. Right after Ryou appears, begging them to give his tongue. Before the two realize that the kid is Ryou and that he needs the tongue, the kid loses his temper and attacks them, pushing Yoshiki into the wall and knocking him out and jumping on Ayumi, with his hands around her neck. Ayumi gives her best effort to reach the tongue while being strangled, and after succeeding points it right at Ryou, who smiles and shines in the blue light, flying into the air and disappearing, now appeased. |-|CP:AC = Corpse Party: Another Child Chapter 4; Yuma Ryou along with Tokiko and Yuki appear for the first time, where they are seen playing with a corpse of some girl. Yuma Okita realizes what they are doing and almost screams, but stops herself just in time. After she starts going back, she steps on a broken tile, which alerts the kids, but they don't see anyone there anymore. Chapter 5; Children Spirits Yuuma Shindou runs into the entrance, hoping to see Tamaki Minase, only to find a corpse of an unknown girl with scissors stuck in her eye. He turns to face one of the shoe drawers and sees Ryou and Yuki looking right at him. The two kids argue at first but then attack him. Yuuma distracts them, which gives him time to start running away. After Yuuma realizes what Yuma did, Ryou and Yuki grab him and decide to tear him apart, which they fail as Ryou loses the grip on his hand and tears his uniform instead. Yuki scolds him. Yuuma then runs away. Chapter 6; Dependence Ryou is seen along with the other two children spirits surrounding Miyako Hayakawa after she ran into the classroom. Tamaki and Shinichi Yanagihara try to save her, but they realize that it's too late, as those kids are too strong for them to stop them. The kids at first try to attack them too but stop as Yuki sees the girl in black dress protecting Tamaki. Miyako wakes up on the table, with Yuki and Ryou right above her, about to torture her. Chapter 10; Promise Ryou, along with Yuki appear standing on the cabinet that Yuma's leg is trapped under. Ryou then threatens to kill Erina Yuzuki and Yuma loses her temper and screams at him. The two ghosts smile. Chapter 11; A Ray of Hope Ryou and Yuki briefly appear holding on to Shinichi, right after they stab him in the leg. Chapter 12; Searching Ryou and Tokiko appear right at the end of the chapter, encountering Tamaki. Chapter 13; Reunion Ryou at first asks Tokiko if she wants to do something with their new victim and starts first, seeing as she doesn't answer him. He uses telekinesis and grabs Tamaki by her hands, pinning her against the wall. He then grabs her by her head, and Tamaki starts crying, she talks about Yuuma and her friends and how she needs to save them. She then manages to get the pouch that was on the ground. After that Ryou and Tokiko are appeased. |-|Movie = Corpse Party Ryou first appears as being mentioned as one of the two victims of the kidnappings (Tokiko is absent in the movie). He is later seen by Satoshi after Yuka goes missing in the bathrooms. He doesn't attack him, however, and simply walks away. He briefly appears helping Yuki, both ganging up on Naomi in the infirmary, ready to kill her. They don't follow her after she escapes. He later reappears in the infirmary, talking to Mayu. After Yoshiki grabs Mayu to take her away, the two ghosts attack him and drag Mayu away, slamming her against the wall, splattering her to pieces. The two ghosts then appear in the classroom with Ayumi and Yoshiki and attack them. Yoshiki throws and breaks the jar containing their tongues. The two ghosts walk to them and are appeased. Trivia * While the effect of Ryou burying his victims alive is considered his method of killing, it's actually his ability to hypnotize others, causing them to see illusions or do things without their knowledge. ** Satoshi and Yuka both are hypnotized by Ryou to walk off the edge into the pit. ** Yoshiki sees two different visions in the manga and the game, the manga showing that he tried to strangle himself with his hands without his knowledge while he was having the vision. * Ryou is the shortest male character in the series at 126 cm (4'1"). * While significantly shorter than Yuki, in Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, he is taller than both Yuki and Tokiko. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters Category:Students Category:Elementary school students Category:Deceased Category:Males